


小拇指

by RickyLover



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: 他尝试着学着迪克的样子，只伸出一只小拇指，轻轻划过迪克的脸颊，然后又立即收回。庆幸迪克似乎并没有察觉。 布鲁斯觉得自己今天一定是被感染才这么幼稚的。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 拿给BD合志《Platinum 1940》参本的文
> 
> 其实是五月份写的文，对这两个人物的理解难免有偏差，而且写得有些急躁。望海涵。

迪克在弹吉他。

 

这把吉他大概是四天前买的，路过一家乐器店的时候迪克看到这把原木的二手吉他，低廉的售价标签异常显眼，刚好自己手头还有那么一点钱，再加之一股莫名其妙又转瞬即逝的冲动劲的驱使，自己从此成为了这把吉他的新主人。

 

拿回家的时候，已近黄昏，迪克坐到床上，把吉他从袋子里取出来，略微端详一番。迪克第一眼就喜欢它古旧而哑光的色泽，在落日营造的暖黄色色调中更透出一丝怀旧的气息来。弦倒是挺新的，毕竟这还是个卖品。迪克凭着多年来并不怎么可靠的音准修养开始手动调音，当他的右手放置在共鸣处时，指尖上久违的怪异触感甚至让他僵硬到呼吸一滞。不过随后他很快平复下来，把左手放到了琴头处。

 

他脑海中里隐隐约约浮现出少年时跟着老师学吉他的情景，他还记得第一节课的时候，自己的身体连把吉他安稳的抱在怀里都觉得有些吃力，不过好在迪克身体控制力好，很快便掌握了正确的抱琴姿势。迪克在那之前对于音律还算是略知一二的，至少比一般的同龄人要好，毕竟他是在马戏团节奏感十足的音乐耳濡目染下长大的，而且在成为布鲁斯的养子之后，接受音乐方面的教育并不待滞。

实在是太久、太久没有碰过这个东西，仿佛是在摆弄一件存放了半个世纪的珍宝，初时总不敢使出什么力气。但很多事情，一旦你学会了，你会忘记很多细节，却忘不掉那种感觉，而顺着那种感觉，你会慢慢回忆起那些细节。

还记得左手把弦按实的告诫，迪克在尝试了几个和弦的按法后终于像是有了信心，右手开始简单地勾弦，双手协调地配合起来。即使不成旋律，吉他特有的清悦的音色仍像是一首正在被吟唱的诗。迪克自我陶醉式地勾起嘴角，摇晃起脑袋，最终他似乎是找到了最正确的节奏，终于弹出了像样的旋律，整个身体都随之小幅度律动起来。

左手手指每一次组合着在弦上按实，都像是在问候一位熟悉的老友。夕阳的余辉里，他能瞥见自己投影到墙上的影子，因为过于倾斜的光线而有些模糊不清，因此，他只能看到黑色的跃动的光影，但那让他在某种程度上感到满足，也让他有足够的情怀来回味过去。

 

而他的记忆里总有布鲁斯·韦恩的身影。

 

 

***

 

 

迪克·格雷森总是习惯于向前看。

 

尽管在刚刚失去父母的时候，他花了很长一段时间从人生中最惨痛的噩梦中醒来。

 

而之后的生活注定不会波澜不惊，因为他成为了蝙蝠侠的罗宾。

 

但与此同时，他也是哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩的养子，居住在豪华的韦恩大宅，就读于昂贵的哥谭学院，过着上流社会风光的生活，却也不得不面对同龄人所必须经历的小烦恼。

 

所谓少年心性，就是要在同龄人中做到出类拔萃，尤其是当一样事物在处于青春期的男孩间风靡的时候，总想在伙伴们面前出出风头。他喜欢那种被人艳羡夸赞的场合，于是他认定，弹得一手好吉他会是一个不错的选择。女孩们欣赏会弹吉他的男孩，而男孩们也羡慕会弹吉他的男孩。

 

于是他风风火火地行动了起来，他告诉了布鲁斯，布鲁斯不愿意在迪克的个人兴趣上干涉过多，于是答应得直截了当，这更使得迪克兴奋异常。迪克从来都把打击罪犯和当一个好学生这两件事平衡得很好，他不介意多做一件事来打破这种平衡，因为他坚信自己能够建立新的平衡。

 

哥谭的黄金男孩，不缺乏自信。

 

练习吉他左手按弦，第一次总是痛的。而等到左手开始长起古怪的茧，迪克才知道这种算不得痛的“痛”，是有代价的。

 

不过，那似乎真的是很久远的记忆了，相对于迪克不算长的人生经历来说。

 

现在的他习惯了双手握住棍子，对于每一根手指的灵活性并不需要那么高的要求。手掌上的茧在岁月的打磨下已经完美的融入了皮肤，粗粝的指节并不适合这种演奏技巧精细的乐器。

 

但迪克丝毫不介意，他可没想成为一位演奏家。他只是想，在做迪克·格雷森的时候，生活可以更丰富一点。又或者，就当是自己头脑发热而已，也没什么大不了的。

 

 

***

 

 

布鲁德海文从内到外都那么肮脏。

 

迪克回到公寓的第一件事情是洗了一个澡，水温很舒适，水流过身体的每一寸，洗去细微的尘土和肮脏血迹，却洗不去从内到外浪潮一般袭来的倦意。

 

太累了，实在是太累了。

 

他很想好好在床上躺着睡一觉，睡到不省人事，一觉睡到天亮，然后可以清醒着吃点东西，如果有时间或许还能摆弄一会儿那把廉价的二手吉他。

 

迪克开始有些后悔为什么花钱买了那玩意，他怀疑自己是否还有时间再去碰它。或许它会是个充满情趣与格调的装饰品。弹吉他的时间很奢侈，睡觉的时间亦是奢侈。

 

他用手摩擦头发，却意外地察觉到左手指间摩擦过头皮时异常的触感，他用清水洗去手上的泡沫，发现左手的指尖已经起了茧——弹过一次吉他的结果，人体自我保护的正常现象。他相互摩挲左手的手指，粗糙的感觉只存在于食指、中指、无名指的指尖，而小拇指安然无恙。这很正常，自己从来用不好这根手指，尤其在弹吉他的时候，能不用它就不用。迪克有些俏皮地勾勾小拇指，露出一抹浅笑。

 

他知道这种茧由何而来，也很清楚，只要隔一段时间不去碰吉他，这些茧都会悄无声息地消失掉。不似他手掌上的茧，那大概会伴随他一生。

 

而当他赤裸着上半身，顶着一头湿发，从浴室里大摇大摆地出来时，他最庆幸的就是自己没有养成光着下半身在家里晃荡的习惯。

 

黑暗中迪克辨认出那人穿着制服熟悉的轮廓。

 

那是他永远不会忘记的黑色制服，和他永远不会忘记的人。

 

迪克承认自己有一点惊讶，但他尽最大可能保持镇静，并且顺手开了灯——光线最微弱的那一展。迪克甚至在触到开关的时候脑海中闪过一丝犹豫，因为他永远记得，那人说过更喜欢待在暗处。

 

“布鲁斯。”

 

黑色披风下的人没有应声。

 

“你什么时候......”好吧，这实在是个蠢问题。

 

“我追踪一个犯罪团伙，解决他们的地点离你很近。”布鲁斯向迪克走近，顺手摘下了自己的头罩，“我只是，来看看你。”

 

而他上一次来到时候，迪克对他恶语相向。一心想证明自己、追求独立的夜翼，在一连串重压之下，都忘记了自己的导师对自己从来没有恶意。

 

“我不知道你有这种感觉，但是我能理解。”布鲁斯临走时说。他背对着迪克，因此迪克看不见他的失落。待他走后，迪克反复回想着他和布鲁斯的对话，他往哥谭的家里打了一个电话，他迫切需要和布鲁斯本人谈一谈，然而最终并没有得到这个机会。

 

“我和他一起经历了那么多事情，为什么我们还是不能相互理解？为什么我们总是这样？”迪克质问。而电话那头的老管家阿尔弗雷德并不能对此做出自己的回答。

 

迪克只觉得自己连废话都如此苍白。

 

他像过电影般回想起曾经的点点滴滴，那些和布鲁斯在一起的记忆，温馨的、疼痛的、苦涩的、喜悦的记忆。而当他脑海中闪现出自己第一次鼓起勇气吻上布鲁斯嘴唇时，布鲁斯惊讶与包容的神情，他的眼角终于溢出了湿润的泪滴。

 

 

***

 

 

迪克倒了一杯热牛奶，拿到布鲁斯的面前，对方示意不要之后，迪克自顾自地喝起来。

 

“你的左手。”

 

“什么？”迪克下意识摊开自己的左手，被水泡软过的茧被自己下意识地那些小动作磨破，变得有些狰狞，虽然异状算得上是显而易见，但他还是不得不佩服布鲁斯的观察能力。

 

而在布鲁斯看来，这或许是因为他自己对于迪克太过于熟悉，因此对于他的变化如此在意。

 

“呃，我最近，在练习弹吉他。”

 

“吉他？”迪克察觉到布鲁斯嘴角细微的弧度。而布鲁斯脑子里想起的是那个固执地想要学吉他但不出意外还是放弃了的少年，一脸的稚气，却又是满脸的阳光。彼时的韦恩庄园，布鲁斯在罕见的闲暇时间里，总能听到一阵清朗的乐声，起初的曲调显得生涩，而后一次一次地有了进步。布鲁斯总是暗暗地、发自内心地感到开心。“没想到你还这么有闲情逸趣。”

 

“是啊，我也没想到。”

 

“我记得你那根手指骨折过。”布鲁斯的语气没有什么变化，但迪克心里起了波澜。

 

小拇指。

 

“感谢你还在意这个，我都不记得它什么时候断过。”迪克尽量用轻松的语调回答他，但他在撒谎。他经历过大大小小的伤，他没法记得每一处伤的来由，但手指这个部位，很特殊，很难忘掉。

 

而布鲁斯默许了他这句谎言。

 

迪克伸出手看看小拇指的指节，恢复得很好，或者说是伤得太久远，只有非常仔细地对比右手，才能察觉出形状上的细微差别。那算得上是他的左手拇指遭受过不幸的证据。

 

那时候，神奇小子总是过于自负。不知何处滚落的碎石，在加速度的作用下狠狠地砸在了他被敌人撕扯掉防护措施的手上，而左手那只还算得上修长的小拇指首当其冲。因为这是几率那么小的受伤，也就更显得他的蠢。迪克为此自责了很久，他小心翼翼地妄图隐藏这个小小的的伤情，以为能够瞒过所有人，而事实却是没能瞒过任何人。

 

布鲁斯用最轻的力度替他检查了手指的复原情况。他望着迪克那双手，想到第一次在马戏团见到这个被痛苦淹没的男孩，想到在烛光下一字一句说出誓言的男孩，想到跟在他身后和他一同在黑暗中斗争的男孩。迪克的每一次受伤，都让布鲁斯心怀痛疚，可他仍然学不好如何在迪克面前表达自己，于是更多的时候他选择不去表达。

 

“迪克，不许去夜巡。”

 

“可是，我一只手也可以......”

 

“照顾好你自己。”布鲁斯口气坚决。

 

迪克却捕捉到了他话语中的温柔，以致于他愣神了几秒。而当他回过神来想说些什么的时候，布鲁斯已经在他面前消失掉了。

 

自从手指被上了夹板之后，迪克的打击犯罪事业受到了轻微的冲击，而吉他演奏事业却戛然而止。因为在一段时间没法练习之后，他忽然发觉自己对吉他的兴趣远没有当初那么深。迪克强迫着自己去接触那些能奏出动人旋律的琴弦，却只在撩拨几下后怅然若失。他环顾自己的房间，知道这里是布鲁斯的家，但自己在这里找到了属于自己的地盘。而在幽暗的地底，有一个属于蝙蝠侠的秘密。

 

也就在那么忽然的一瞬间，迪克内心深处对自己作为罗宾的身份产生了一种无与伦比的自豪，仿佛再也容不下其他。

 

做蝙蝠侠的搭档是很多同龄人做梦都无法拥有的殊荣。只不过，长大了，梦也就自然烟消云散了。而当他慢慢长大，他渐渐意识到，有什么东西在改变。他道不清那种情愫，但他认为如果理解成“爱”绝不是一种错误。

 

 

***

 

 

“你什么时候回去？”

 

“你不欢迎我？”

 

“不是!”迪克条件反射般喊叫道，甚至呛了一口水。而在意识到自己的失态之后，迪克调整了姿势，放下了手中的水杯，“我知道你总是很忙，我不希望自己给你带来不方便。”因为我们都有各自的事情要去完成。

 

“我看见你和那群混混打斗。”

 

迪克开始拼命回想起自己打斗的过程，动作是否算得上精彩，有没有留下什么狼狈的印象。

 

“所以我想，你得好好休息了。”布鲁斯接着说，“我就在这里呆一会儿。”只是陪陪你。

 

“好啊，”说着迪克径直爬到床上躺下，他抬头望着布鲁斯，“过来一起吗？”

 

布鲁斯没有拒绝。他靠在迪克旁边，听得见他的呼吸。

 

迪克很疲惫，但他睡不着，他还有话想要说。

 

“嘿，布鲁斯，听我说......”

 

“如果你想为上次的事情道歉的话......”

 

“不，你一定听我说。”见鬼，迪克心想，为什么总是相互打断对方的话。“我真的很抱歉，那些话，请别往心里去。我只是......我不是小孩子了，布鲁斯，我想有自己的成就。”

 

“我看得到，我也能理解。”布鲁斯抓起了迪克的左手，用自己的手指轻轻揉搓迪克的指尖，感受那种异样的粗粝感，“我信任你，但你还需要证明给我看，也证明给你自己看。”

 

迪克怯生生地缩回了自己的手。“如果你是在说吉他的话......”

 

“如果你真的这么，那么是的，我就是在说吉他。”

 

话音刚落，两个人似乎是有某种默契般地同时笑出了声。

 

“如果我能多弹几次吉他的话，这些茧会慢慢厚起来，反而不会这么粗糙。”

 

“有些硌人。我没有别的意思，只是有些不习惯。”

 

“小拇指还是好的嘛。”迪克用调皮而轻快的口吻说道。他伸出小拇指，用和其他手指对比起来格外纤细的小拇指指间，似有若无地蹭过布鲁斯的脸。随即迪克抿紧双唇，睁大眼睛，有些期待地看着布鲁斯。这副神情，和当年布鲁斯第一次向他展示蝙蝠洞里的装备时一模一样。

 

布鲁斯浅笑着发出了淡淡的叹息声——愉悦的那种。而这让迪克心安。我猜想他会觉得我可爱。片刻之后迪克为自己这个突然冒出的幼稚想法感到一丝羞愧，而他习惯性地用灿烂的笑容去掩饰。

 

“睡一会儿？”迪克问道。

 

“睡一会儿。我陪着你。”布鲁斯不确定自己这样说的时候迪克是否已经睡着了。他感受着身边那个人的呼吸，回想起迪克勾小指的画面，竟然觉得有些可爱。

 

他尝试着学着迪克的样子，只伸出一只小拇指，轻轻划过迪克的脸颊，然后又立即收回。庆幸迪克似乎并没有察觉。

 

布鲁斯觉得自己今天一定是被感染才这么幼稚的。

 

一定是的。

 

 

***

 

 

“希望下一次见面的时候，你已经能弹一首完整的曲子。”布鲁斯重新整理好着装。现在的他又重新回到普通人眼中的蝙蝠侠的样子，似乎连带着那些温柔和笑意都被黑暗的轮廓锐化。但只有迪克知道，面具下的人从来都真实。

 

迪克脑海中浮现的都是美好的回忆。

 

迪克预想中布鲁斯的离别会是果决的，迪克没有做任何吻别的准备，因为那没有必要，他们都太容易满足，对彼此不去要求更多。很多时候，亲吻在他们的关系中并不起太大作用，因为他们已经相爱如此之久，如此之深。

 

所以当布鲁斯转过身来饶有兴致地浅吻迪克的眉梢时，迪克出于意外地往后趔趄了一步。随即他训练有素地环住了布鲁斯的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

好吧，虽然说亲吻并不重要，但是多一个也无所谓。

 

“迪克，我希望你知道，某种意义上我永远不会离开你。”

 

“我明白。”我曾经不明白，但如今我已了然。

 

蝙蝠侠重新投入黑夜的怀抱，留给迪克的背景是那样模糊。迪克却心情不错地哼起了小曲，如果他能从小培养这份兴趣，说不定会是一个不错的作曲家。但在此之前，还是得抽空把吉他练好。至少下一次见到布鲁斯，小拇指也长上茧才能证明进步。当然啦，前提是他的超级英雄事业不受影响。迪克停止无聊的哼唱后，重新躺回床上，趁着还有那么点时间，他只想让四肢都放松一会。

 

一切归于平静。

 

尽管这“平静”从来都不平静。

 

他们都终将明白，或者已经明白，他们在某些方面是同一种人，对敌人无所畏惧，对于彼此的爱意却缄默不语。

 

但这种感情，他们不想质疑，也不必质疑。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
